


Eric (*as Played by Thor)

by Taste_is_Sweet



Series: Ussuri [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, And The Costumes, Bucky Likes Movies Where the Good Guys Win, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M, Thor Likes Acting, Werecat Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet
Summary: My humble offering for International Fanworks Day!Steve grinned. On the screen Thor was trying to charm his sort-of ex-wife, who apparently hated him. "What is this movie even about?""Hydra," Bucky said with authority.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I need to thank my good friend [Brumeier](https://goo.gl/WWFEbm), who posted [this terrific fanwork](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9773270) and reminded me what day this was. :D
> 
> I was watching _The Huntsman: Winter's War_ while I was figuring out what to write. I enjoyed how easy it was to imagine that Thor played Eric (as you can probably tell), but ended up more fascinated with the parallels between Bucky's history in the MCU and certain aspects of the plot. That definitely made the movie more interesting. ;)

"Ooh. Thor's getting his ass kicked. Heh." Bucky stretched from his toes to the tips of his ears, shivering deliciously so that his tail shook before he put his head back on Steve's thigh.

Steve muttered something in vague agreement without lifting his head from the tablet balanced on his other thigh. He was sketching with a stylus, scratching Bucky behind the ears with his other hand. Bucky sighed happily and started to purr.

Suddenly, he rocketed bolt upright, tail thrashing, making Steve stare at him in alarm. "Oh, that's so cool!" he exclaimed, pointing. "Look at her! She's like, Natasha, only not as lethal."

Steve Blinked at Bucky, then at the screen, where Thor just got knocked out by the woman who bore a passing resemblance to Natasha, at least in red hair and fatal abilities. "Why are you even watching this?"

Bucky blinked back at him, ears swiveling as if he was trying to locate a noise. "Because it's so melodramatic it's funny? And the lead guy looks like Thor."

"Oh." Steve went back to his tablet. "That is Thor."

" _What?_ "

"Yeah." Steve nodded. "That's him. He does acting every once in a while. He said he 'finds it amusing.'" He made finger quotes.

Bucky was on the edge of the couch now, leaning so far forward to peer at the screen he looked about to topple onto the coffee table. "What does he do with the money?"

"Gives it to charity." Steve put his hand on Bucky's back under his tee-shirt and started rubbing up and down his spine. He smiled quietly to himself when Bucky started to purr again. "He mostly just does it because he loves going to the film openings."

"Why?"

"Because he gets to dress up."

Bucky laughed. "I bet that's why he likes acting too. 'Cause of the costumes."

"You know, I bet you're right." Steve grinned. On the screen Thor was trying to charm his sort-of ex-wife, who apparently hated him. "What is this movie even about?"

"Hydra," Bucky said with authority. "And magic and shit. But, you know, fake magic."

" _Hydra?_ "

"Well, not really Hydra," Bucky conceded with a head-tilt. "There's just a lot of Hydra like stuff in it. Like, the Snow Queen,"—he pointed at the screen with one clawed finger, where a beautiful actress in silver and white was freezing people—"She kills parents and steals their kids, then trains 'em up to be soldiers. Like what happened to Natasha. And the redhead, Sara…." He bit his lip. "She's like me. 'Cause she got brainwashed by the Snow Queen."

"Oh." Steve pulled Bucky back to him, wrapping him in his arm. Bucky curled into him. "Is that…Are you okay?"

"Sure." Bucky shrugged. His ears and tail twitched a bit, but not enough to make Steve think he didn't mean it. "It's just a movie, right? And, you know." He grinned, warm and a little shy. "She breaks through it 'cause she loves the guy played by Thor. So, It's good."

"That definitely sounds good." Steve kneaded the back of Bucky's neck, then kissed him right at the joint of one twitchy ear. He laughed when Bucky made a face and scratched it. "Saved by love, huh? Sounds about right."

"Sap," Bucky said, but didn't actually disagree with him.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblrrrrr!](http://taste-is-sweet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
